Adolescence
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: Len y Rin Kagamine siempre han sido hermanos unidos. Pero cuando sus padres les prohíben dormir juntos, sus sub-conscientes los llama a lo prohibido. (Como muchos notaran, esta basado en la canción Adolescence de los Kagamine).


**_Disclaimer:_** Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha. Todo lo que reconozcan, pues, no es mío -.-u aunque desearía que Len y Kaito me pertenecieran.

* * *

**_Adolescence:_**

* * *

La adolescencia es algo difícil para todos. Mujeres y hombres han sufrido por eso. En la adolescencia todos somos iguales, todos sufrimos, todos nos abrimos la puerta a la madurez, y nadie puede ayudarnos, debemos tropezarnos y aprender a levantarnos solos. Es la época en la que debemos independizarnos, conocer lo que es bueno y es malo. Pero todos pasamos por eso y por suerte somos lo que somos ahora.

Excepto Rin y Len Kagamine.

Sus vidas eran perfectas. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, se bañaban juntos. Rin no se sonroja al desnudarse frente a él y viceversa. Eran hermanos después de todo, eso era normal. Y como eso era normal no dudaban en hacer todo juntos. Eran gemelos, se tenían confianza desde que estuvieron en el mismo útero y nacieron juntos, Len unos minutos antes por supuesto.

Pero desde que la adolescencia les abrió la puerta y los recibió con los brazos abiertos, todo cambió para mal. La confianza que por un momento se tuvieron había desaparecido. El sólo hecho de pensar en bañarse con Rin, su hermana, hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran furiosamente y una leve presión en su entrepierna hiciera acto de presencia.

—Es algo serio, niños—comenzó la madre de los Kagamine con un semblante serio—. Y es hora de que lo hablemos con ustedes.

El padre de los gemelos asintió.

—Han crecido, niños, y es momento de que dejen de ser niños. Empecemos con algo simple; no pueden dormir juntos, tampoco pueden...—

La lista fue larga, pero lo que más les fue difícil fue no poder dormir juntos nunca más. Rin, ahora en su tercer año de preparatoria, aún recordaba el día en el que Len tuvo su nueva habitación. Ambos estaban en la segunda planta de la casa, pero seguía sintiéndose sola.

Se acostó en su enorme cama que ahora tenía que compartir con su enorme oso de peluche. Sus padres se lo habían regalado ese día para compensar la falta de Len, y aunque tuviese trece años, seguía temiendo dormir sola. Abrazó al oso, pero ya no sentía ese sentimiento cálido que le acompañaba todas las noches. Ya no era lo mismo.

La luz estaba apagada, y las sombras que producía el delgado árbol del jardín le atemorizaban. Maldijo internamente por permitirse a sí misma escuchar la leyenda de los Shinigamis en la escuela. Era horrible, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Necesitaba a su hermano.

Intentó levantarse e ir a buscar a Len, pero el sentirse desarropada, le dio tanto miedo que se lanzó a la cama de golpe, cubriéndose con la manta hasta las narices. Ese oso panzón no ayudaba nada de nada. Se lo repetía; necesitaba a Len.

Estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener ese calor corporal a su lado, a que Len estirara su brazo y ella se acostara en él como una niña pequeña, a que cuando tuviera pesadillas el le despertara y fueran a la cocina a buscar leche caliente, a que siempre que ella tenía miedo el la abrazara con fuerza en su pecho y ella pudiese dormir tranquilamente. Era cruel prohibirles dormir juntos.

Sacó un pie de la cama mientras respiraba hondo, luego sacó el otro. Todo fuera por estar con él. Se sentó y se impulsó a salir de la cama, con éxito. Suspiro. No fue tan difícil después de todo, así que se acercó al interruptor de luz y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que la iluminación volviera a su grande y vacía habitación.

Tomó al oso para que le acompañara a cruzar el pasillo, y al abrir la puerta de roble, cruzó el pasillo con miedo de encontrarse a un Shinigami. Al estar frente a la puerta de su hermano, la tocó con suavidad, insegura.

Se decidió a abrirla así que tomó el pomo y lo giró. Al estar dentro de la habitación se encontró con su gemelo en ropa interior, desarropado con un brazo tapando su rostro. Estaba despierto. Lo supo cuando retiró su brazo y se sentó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, oniichan?—preguntó con curiosidad, retirando la coleta de su cabello.

Rin se movió de lado a lado, dubitativa. Un pequeño odio hacia sus padres creció en su interior. Se habían encargado de que al ver a Len en ropa interior un calor abrasador llenara sus mejillas.

—Y-Yo... Yo no podía dormir.—respondió con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Su gemelo sonrió enternecido. Se levantó de la cama aún sonriendo y se acercó su hermana que estaba sonrojada notablemente y que sostenía al oso que sus padres le habían regalado ese día cuando les prohibieron dormir juntos.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu cuarto, ¿Quieres?

Rin asintió enérgicamente. Len tomó su mano y la haló hasta la habitación de ella, dispuesto a cumplir lo que dijo. Los guió hasta el cuarto, y al estar ahí, dejo que ella se sentara en la cama. Besó sufre rente y se alejó unos pasos.

—Buenas noches, oniichan.

Abrió la puerta, pero Rin fue más rápida y lo tomó del brazo, halándolo.

—No te vayas...

Len sonrió de lado de nuevo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la besó con delicadeza, como ella siempre decía después de ver una película de príncipes y princesas. No lo comprendía, pero volvía a verla como una niña pequeña, una pequeña princesa miedosa la cual desde hace tanto amaba.

Quería correr, huir de los sentimientos que le acosaban con fuerza. Si no se iba, haría otra cosa que era acompañarla. Así que la soltó mientras que esas ganas de correr recorrían su espalda.

Cuando por fin se iría, Rin se lanzó a su pecho, sollozando.

—No apagues la luz... Hoy dormiré sola y no quiero—sollozó con fuerza—. Tengo miedo de los monstruos, Len.

Esa no era su miedosa princesa, pero al ver como ella fijaba su mirada en él, supo que se equivocaba. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Su corazón se oprimió, así que pasando su mano detrás de su espalda le colocó el seguro a la puerta. Una picara sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

No sabía como había sucedido todo tan rápido, pero ahora la luz estaba apagada y el estaba encima de su hermana. Aprisionaba sus caderas con sus piernas y estiraba sus brazos con sus manos, evitando así que se moviera, porque quería tenerla sólo para él antes de irse.

Con sus labios rozó su cuello levemente. Tan sólo fue un pequeño roce, pero supo que ella lo disfrutó tanto como él, y eso le alegró. Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un inocente gemido se escapará de los labios de su hermana. Le encantaba, así que lo hizo de nuevo para volver a escucharlo. Otro gemido, y otro, y otro. Sí, le encantaba.

Era hora de dormir. Se levantó con una sonrisa fija en sus labios. Se estaba volviendo adicto a esas caricias que le proporcionaba en el cabello, en esos inocentes gemidos, en su boca entre abierta liberando el disfrute. Rin se estaba durmiendo. Sentía que había vivido un cuento con ella, y que después de terminarlo, había logrado que pudiera dormirse.

Acarició sus labio inferior. Luego, lamiendo su propio labio para humedecerlo, la besó, disfrutando de esa combinación de aromas frutales. Su hermana era deliciosa. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de eso.

—Buenas noches, oniichan.

Ladeó una sonrisa y se alejó, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cuarto. Había sido la despedida perfecta.

|000000|

¡Wuolas! He estado aburrida así que escuché unas canciones de Vocaloid, y al escuchar Adolescence se me vino la idea de este one-shot de los Kagamine. Esta algo subido de tono —además de que hay mucho morbo por parte de Len... Y mía xD— pero todas sabemos que Len de este fic es el chico pervertido e incestuoso de Spice! xD Jo, y pensar que Kaito, el pan de Dios, es el mayor y el más inocente. Bueno, hablo de más.

Sayo *3*


End file.
